A bow door is the door located at the front-end of a ship. When the bow door is opened, a bow board can be connected to dock to facilitate passage of vehicles up and down. However, the currently used bow door only plays the role of connecting the ship with the dock after being opened, the function is single, and the existing hydraulic bow door has a large stroke of the hydraulic cylinder and poor opening stability.